galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Florizel (D18)
Captain Chase Florizel is a Colonial Fleet (CF) Officer who served as a Tactical Officer of the Battlestar Columbia standing watches but originally trained to operate DRADIS. She is from the Colony of Leonis and came from the city of Hedon. Her family is considered middle class, though now depressed and her parents separated; her father, a gambling addict who betted using holoband applications, was considered sadly responsible for the break-up. Because of this, when in High School she was forced to travel to Luminere where she worked on the staff of a Fashion House, hoping to eventually study Textiles and Design, but spent most of this time altering service uniforms to more fashionable cuts instead. Chase Florizel's intended study path was not included in the accepted Federal 'Priority Education and Skills List', and so was not allowed to postpone her mandatory service to undertake such a course. With advice from a recruiting officer, she prepared for the Fleet entry tests and targetted a contract to become a DRADIS operator. Success in getting that contract meant attending the 'quickly commissioned course' which was the informal name for an intensive three month program that turned out Ensigns for the Fleet. After this she attended DRADIS school in Hedon, and a coinciding Grand Casino of Hedon promotion, meant her class was put up in luxury sweets for their first semester. Thereafter she was dispatched to Scorpia where a more comprehensive technical grounding was provided by being attached to an equipment Factory, then Software Company within the Fleet Yard complex. The need for 'well trained' DRADIS operators, which at the time played into a discriminatory practise of preferring citizens from the wealthier colonies- rather than people from poorer colonies who'd gone through the same system, meant she was promoted to Junior Lieutenant and immediately assigned to a large Escort. As part of the DRADIS team she had to keep the 'eyes, ears and just about everything else down to the mark one eyeball primed' during convoy duties firstly in Helios Gamma, then Delta and finally inbetween. Over Florizel's first tour Officer attrition (both due to losses and the shunting of lowly performing quick commission Ensigns) allowed her to do her watch standing qualification quickly, and her competence thereafter made it easy to take watches and test to expand her general CIC experience. At the start of her second tour Chase Florizel was breveted to Lieutenant (opting for that rather than a bonus) and continued her shipboard duties, transferring to a Battlestar where the larger DRADIS company allowed for more support from like qualified staff. Florizel was able to earn extra cubits off-duty by tailoring other Officers duty uniforms to more 'flattering' cuts, an enterprise she was able to rope a few other like skilled crew into, that in the lead up to shoreleave always drew in a large amount of cubits. High opinion of her conduct, both due to her on-duty and off-duty activities, meant quick accumulation of positive reviews that would help her to the rank of Captain. Halfway through her second tour Chase Florizel put in transfer requests, as her battlestar put into Scorpia for refit, and was taken aboard the Columbia as a Tactical Officer. Category:Cylon War (D18) Category:Female Category:Captains Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Colonial Personnel